


You Get What You Need

by Bello



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Octavia is 15, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bello/pseuds/Bello
Summary: Merry Glebmas Damn_Gina!   Bellamy hires Clarke to be Governess/Teacher for Octavia, little does Clarke know she's the student.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Merry Glebmas 2k19





	You Get What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damn_Gina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Gina/gifts).



Clarke had known from the moment she stepped foot in the house, something was strange. She hadn’t even wanted to be a governess or a teacher, let alone both. She wasn’t even sure what a 15 year old needed with one anyway. But, she needed the work since her father had been killed in the war and her mother had run off. 

There had always been rumblings about the Blake Siblings. Bellamy was handsome and smart but kept to himself mostly. Octavia was rarely ever seen in town. No one knew where their mother had gone, and most people thought Marcus was one or both of their fathers, but no one knew for sure. It was just a given that the house and the end of Sanctum Street, was for lack of a better work, odd.

Marcus had been the one to tell her about the job opening. Bellamy wanted to hire someone to help Octavia finish her education. It was unheard of for a 15 year old girl, if she was unmarried, to need an education, but was insisting, Marcus had told her. Since Clarke was looking at life in the streets, she gladly accepted the job. It came with room and board, and helped keep her mind sharp.

She had been living in the house for six months, and she honestly had no idea what they needed her for. Octavia was farther ahead than Clarke was in some subjects. She had read all of the books in the massive library in the house and could keep up with Bellamy on current events. Clarke kept to herself, sis the housework and cooking that was expected of her as a governess and waited for the year contract she signed to be up.

She had been there for one month when she was sure she had heard Bellamy sneaking out of Octavia’s room in the middle of the night. He had been away for the two weeks prior to that, so maybe they were catching up, she thought to herself at the time.

He went away on business once a month, and each time when he came back Clarke heard him sneaking out of Octavia’s room. After the third time, Clarke watched as he went into the room and when the door was closed, she snuck up and listened in.

They weren’t talking, well at least they weren’t having a conversation. She snuck back to her room.

After that, she kept a closer eye on them. Noticed the way Bellamy’s gaze lingered at Octavia’s bosom. They way his hand would settle on her leg as they sat beside each other in the sitting room. Clarke started noticing how Octavia didn’t have a suitor. Bellamy was a successful lawyer in their town, surely his sister could marry into society? 

She knew that Bellamy had courted Josephine at one point, but her father had declared him to be not good enough for her. (It was common knowledge that no one was good enough for the Lightbourne’s spoiled daughter). After Josephine, he was seen around town with many young women but never for very long.  
Sometime in the sixth month, Clarke noticed Bellamy turning his attention to her. She had always found him attractive, the curly hair, his freckles, his complexion. He was kind to her. One night he was helping her wash the dishes after dinner and he brushed his hand against hers in the water, she jumped and he let out a chuckle before apologizing.

She also started to notice Octavia more. One night, when Bellamy was away, Octavia came to her after her bath asking for help with her hair. That wasn’t odd, Clarke had been doing it since she started in the house, but the way Octavia moaned when she massaged her scalp sent a shiver down Clarke’s spine. Clarke had always found Octavia attractive, but she hadn’t known if Octavia returned the feelings, or any feelings for ladies. Clarke was 19 before she came to terms with being attracted to women also, she didn’t want to assume anything about Ms. Blake.

***

Bellamy had been back for three days when she walked into his room. She knocked first, as always and heard a muffled “come in.” She opened the door and she should have not been as shocked as she was about the sight in front of her. Octavia laying down on her brothers bed, Bellamy’s head between her legs. She dropped the fresh clothes she had been delivering.

Octavia tried to sit up to say something, but Bellamy laid his hands on her hips stilling her. Clarke stood transfixed at the sight of Octavia naked, her brother head buried in her cunt. Octavia let out a moan and Clarke felt a heat come over her face. She shouldn’t be watching, she knew but she found she couldn’t move. She watched as Octavia bucked her hips in his face and buried her fingers in his hair, urging him on.

“I thought you’d never figure this out.” Octavia said to her, most of her words coming out as moans. “Come here.”

Clarke didn’t move as Octavia writhed on the bed, the sounds she was making just spurring Bellamy on further. She had lain with men before, but never had one do that to her. She knew it was a thing, Josie told her all about how Gabriel went down on her, but to see it or any sexual act between other people was something she never expected. She could feel her face getting hotter, feel wetness pooling between her legs.

Octavia let out a high pitched moan barely able to get out, “God Bell, don’t stop.” Clarke watched her shake on the bed, unable to find a place for her hands, raising a leg up to her brothers shoulder. By the time Octavia had ridden out her orgasm, Clarke was desperately trying to get out of her clothes.

Bellamy got up, walked toward her and helped her out of her gowns. “We’ve been waiting for you.” He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, wrapping one of his large hands around her waist, burying the other in her hair. He stepped back and scooped her up bridal style, carried her to his bed. She sat there with them, having no idea how *this* worked. It was outside what she knew of sexual experiences. He must have sensed her hesitation, “Sit back, let us show you everything you need.” 

She watched as he moved to sit on the bed, back against the headboard. He drug Clarke on top of him, kissing her, moving his hands along her back, up her sides. She settled on top of him, to try and position herself on his cock. He took pity on her, helped guide himself into her. She turned her head just as he entered her, saw Octavia lying beside them, one of her hands on her brothers chest, the other caressing Clarke’s ass. She laid there, letting Bellamy take the lead from the bottom, letting him fuck into her as she buried her face in his neck. She felt Octavia turn her head toward her, then Octavia was kissing her as Bellamy pounded into her. She was in heaven, she didn’t think she would ever feel this good again.

She felt her orgasm build, her walls clenching, her clit throbbing. Octavia stopped kissing her, moved a hand between Bellamy and Clarke and gave her clit some much needed attention. Bellamy was kissing her again, his mouth rough and hard where Octavia’s was soft and gentle. It was all too much, the attention from both siblings, how long it had been since she had been with anyone, Bellamy’s skill, Octavia’s soft hands. She came with a shout, body convulsing around his.

She rolled off him, panting heavily, letting the Blake siblings run their hands over her, exploring places she never explored before. She watched as Bellmy and Octavia shared a kiss over her prone body. Dirty, hungry, she hoped this night was over yet.

Bellamy shocked her, dragging her up the bed. He sat against the headboard, urged her to turn around so her back was to his chest. She was shocked as he lowered her onto him, she could watch as his big cock entered her. She stared at it transfixed. She no sooner got used to that, then Octavia lowered herself to the bed, maneuvering so she could put her mouth Clarke’s clit as Bellamy fucked into her. She watched, the siblings working her over again. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Bellamy popped his dick out of her pussy and Octavia lapped it up. She watched as Octavia took her brothers cock into her mouth, Bellamy fucking into her throat. Octavia release it and then guided it back to Clarke’s hungry pussy. 

Clarke had never came twice in one night before, but it wasn’t long before she felt another orgasm climbing up her back. Her face went flush, and she thought all the blood was going to go to her head as she came. She went limp in Bellamy’s arms, with Octavia helping to hold her up. When she could move again, Bellamy was still fucking into her with occasional breaks to fuck Octavia’s mouth. He came with a grunt, his seed in her pussy. Octavia lapped it up as it poured out of her cunt, and then Octavia leaned up to kiss Clarke. The mix of Bellamy’s come from her own pussy driving Clarke mad.  
She flopped back onto the bed when Bellamy went to get some cloths to help clean them up. Octavia was lying beside her, when Clarke rolled Octavia over, and settled between her legs. Clarke had never gone down on a woman, but with encouragement from Octavia she figured out just what the other girl liked. Octavia was coming in her arms when Bellamy walked back in.

“We can keep her, right, Big Brother?”

“Yeah, I think she passed all the tests.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I took your prompts and combined them. I think this is the dirtiest thing I have ever written. I tried to give it an 1800s feel without going to deep.


End file.
